


until you came along

by neverendingcalm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingcalm/pseuds/neverendingcalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke stares so long she forgets she’s her boss. Her really hot boss. Her really hot boss who is looking at her with one eyebrow raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until you came along

“When you got me this job you didn’t tell me the boss would be so… intense,” Clarke whispers, stocking the shelves of cereal with Raven. 

When Clarke told Raven that she could use some extra cash for the summer before she heads off back to college in the fall, Raven was kind enough to offer to get her a job at the local grocery store she works at. What she failed to mention, however, was that the boss was totally crazy. She’s around their age, too, so Clarke doesn’t know what’s making her so bitter.

Raven just laughs, shaking her head. “She’s really not that bad,” she starts, breaking open a new box to load on the shelves. “She just wants to seem like she’s scarier than she actually is. It’s all talk.”

“Raven, on my first day she told me that if she saw me chewing gum while working she’d stick it in my hair,” Clarke whispers, always afraid that the boss will be lurking around the corner, listening to what she’s saying. 

“That’s just how Lexa is. She doesn’t actually mean that,” Raven says, chuckling. “Plus, she was just joking with you.”

“I don’t think so,” Clarke sighs, “I haven’t chewed gum since. Not even at home. I’m afraid she’ll be watching.” 

Raven laughs, knowing Clarke is just being ridiculous. “She’s honestly not that bad. She grows on you.”

“She also gave me two shirts when I started and told me if I lost one I’d have to sew a new one from scratch,” Clarke says, rolling her eyes. 

Raven laughs at this. “Yeah, she said to to everyone. I think it’s like her thing to try and intimidate people.”

Just as she’s about to respond, Lexa herself pops up at the end of the aisle and crosses her arm over her chest, clearing her throat. “Why is there more talking going on than actually loading shelves?” She asks, and Clarke practically rolls her eyes. She’s only been here for, like, 15 minutes and already she’s being scolded. She puts one more box on the shelf before turning to look at her boss. 

She freezes when she does, though. So, Lexa is kind of attractive. Clarke’s not blind. She realized this on her first day. However, her personality makes Clarke annoyed by her so much that her good looks couldn’t even fix it. Today, though. Today Lexa’s hair is down and wild, framing her face. And she’s wearing glasses. Clarke has never seen her wear glasses. But they work so so well for her. Clarke stares so long she forgets she’s her boss. Her really hot boss. Her really hot boss who is looking at her with one eyebrow raised. 

Raven must wonder why Clarke is being so silent to because she looks over at the girl before smirking. She knows her friend well. They have been best friends since the second grade. She knows when Clarke is attracted to someone. And right now, Raven can tell that Clarke is totally attracted to their boss. 

“Just finishing up these boxes of cereal and then we’re heading over to the soup, aisle, sir,” Raven jokes, holding her hand to her forehead in a salute, causing Lexa to roll her eyes. 

“Just hurry up. There’s a lot to be unloaded today, so no fooling around,” Lexa says, before looking over at Clarke one more time and walking away. 

Clarke finally snaps out of it and starts to finish up with the unloading of their cereal. When Raven doesn’t start working with her, Clarke looks over and raises her eyebrows. “Uh, you plan on helping anytime soon?”

“Did you plan on telling me you want to bang our boss anytime soon?” Raven asks, without missing a beat. 

Clarke’s eyes widen and she drops a box to slap her hand over Raven’s mouth, trying to shut her up. “Will you be quiet?” she whispers loudly, looking around to make sure no one heard. “I don’t want to bang, Lexa. God, Raven.”

Raven just licks the hand covering her mouth causing Clarke to scowl and pull it away, wiping it on Raven’s shirt. “Clarke, sweetie, honey, I know you so well. And I know when someone turns you on. And trust me, Lexa is definitely turning you on.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at this, getting back to work, just to be able to avoid Raven’s eyes. “I am not turned on,” she starts before looking back over at Raven and sighing. “I’m not blind, though. And as much as I hate to admit it, Lexa is kind of easy on the eyes.” Raven giggles like a child at this, and Clarke slaps her shoulder. “However, that doesn’t erase the fact that her personality makes me want to cut her hair off when she’s not looking. Her really gorgeous hair.”

Raven smirks again, shaking her head and getting back to work. “I give it a month before you two are totally hooking up. Bad personality or not, she’s hot and you’re into it.”

_________________________________

So, Clarke’s late. She’s not that late; only 15 minutes. But, she’s still late. 

She has a reason, though. See, usually her mom gets a ride to and from work from her dad, so Clarke takes her mom’s car. Today, however, she forgot that her mom needed her car, leaving Clarke without it. Therefore, she was forced to walk, or practically sprint to work. 

She runs in, out of breathe and maybe a little sweaty, hoping Lexa won’t notice. She does, though. Of course she does.

She’s standing right by the front register, arms crossed and looking down at her watch. Clarke groans, lifting her shirt quickly to wipe the sweat off of her forehead, hoping no one notices. She doesn’t know if customers love the fact that an employee is wiping her sweat on her own shirt at work. 

Just as she’s about to put her shirt down, Lexa looks up from her watch and freezes. Clarke sees her clench her jaw and swallow, and she thinks she’s about to get scolded for this, too. However, Lexa just clears her throat and scratches her nose. “You’re late,” she says, straight to the point. 

“I know. I’m sorry, but I have a good excuse. See, usually-” Clarke starts, but is interrupted mid-sentence.

“Whatever,” Lexa rolls her eyes. “Don’t make it a habit. Go help Raven out by the freezers.”

Clarke just nods and quickly walks away, reminding herself to never ever be late again. She gets to the freezers and sees Raven unloading frozen pizzas. “Hey,” Clarke says, helping her by opening up some boxes. 

“Well, well, finally decide to show up today?” Raven teases, pausing her work and leaning her arm on her cart. 

Clarke just rolls her eyes, not even looking at Raven. “Yeah, yeah. I’m surprised Lexa didn’t actually cut my head off. She just told me not to make it a habit.” Clarke was surprised by this. Regardless of what Raven said, she expected Lexa to be absolutely brutal.

“Wow, that’s actually not bad at all,” Raven says, going back to unloading. “The other day Val from the produce department was ten minutes late, and Lexa told her to just go home for the day. She must be in a good mood today,” Raven says before looking over at Clarke and smirking. “Unless your little crush isn’t so one-sided.”

“Shut up,” Clarke says, used to Raven’s teasing. “It’s not a crush.”

“Sure, Clarke,” Raven laughs. 

________________________________

Sometimes, Clarke wishes she didn’t get a job this summer. She could’ve handled being pretty much poor for a few months. It’s moments like this that make Clarke regret ever getting this job.

She loading a shelf with bottles of soda when a customer walks up to Raven to ask her a question. The customer’s little child, however, decides it would be a good idea to knock a bottle of a shelf, causing it to explode when it hits the ground, soda spilling everywhere. 

All eyes just look at it, shocked and Clarke internally groans, moving to get the mop and bucket. She wishes parents would just leave their kids at home sometimes. 

Lexa must hear the noise, though, because a second later she’s appearing at the end of the aisle and sees the disaster. “Is everyone alright,” she asks, causing Clarke to look up just as she’s about to take a step.

Today is not Clarke’s day, though. Because a second later, she’s slipping on the soda and falling flat on her back. She just stares at the ceiling and groans, wondering how the hell she can make herself die right here. 

“Clarke,” Lexa says quickly, rushing over to kneel against Clarke, resting her hand on her arm. “Are you alright?” she asks concerned and Clarke is so so embarrassed. 

“Yeah,” Clarke groans, moving to sit up, Lexa trying to help by reaching and supporting her back. Her back that is totally drenched in sticky, sugary soda. “I’ll just go grab the mop,” she says, still trying to stand.

Lexa shakes her head, “Raven can handle this, right?” she says, looking sternly to Raven who just sighs and nods, muttering a quick “fine.”

At this point the mom and kid are gone; the mom yelling and the kid looking completely unfazed. Totally unfair. So, it’s just Lexa and Clarke in the aisle, Clarke still sitting up on the floor and Lexa kneeling next to her. 

When Clarke goes to sit up, Lexa stands and offers her hand for support in pulling her up. “Are you sure you’re okay, Clarke?” she asks, and if Clarke weren’t so embarrassed and annoyed she’d be shocked by the girl’s gentle voice. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighs. “I’m fine.”

“Alright well,” she starts before looking over at Clarke’s shirt. “The back of your shirt is kind of soaked. I have an extra in my office if you’d like?”

“Oh, uh,” Clarke says, wondering how words work. “I mean, I’m sure I’ll be fine. I only have… 5 more hours of my shift.” At Lexa’s raised eyebrows, Clarke rolls her eyes. “A shirt would be great. Thank you.”

As Lexa nods and makes her way to her office, motioning for Clarke to follow, Clarke sees Raven making her way over with the mop. The girl raises her eyebrows up and down suggestively, causing Clarke to blush and look away. 

It’s a couple of hours later and now, Clarke is wearing Lexa’s shirt and she doesn’t know if it’s her imagination, but it seems softer than the rest. And it smells so so good. It’s just the detergent, Clarke decides. She has to remember to ask Lexa what laundry detergent she uses. 

She’s still smiling thinking about how sweet Lexa was being, when she hears a voice at the end of the aisle. “Less daydreaming, more working,” Lexa says, and Clarke internally groans. She wonders how someone could be so kind one minute and so so frustrating the next. 

_________________________________

Raven called out today, and Clarke knows better. Raven never gets sick. The girl has an immune system of steel. So, something is either really wrong, or Raven is playing hooky. One quick text from Raven saying “Have fun without me :)” and Clarke has her answer. 

She’s loading what feels like a never ending pile of granola bar boxes on a shelf when she sees someone stand next to her and start unloading boxes. She looks over, and her eyes widen when she sees Lexa helping her out. It’s not that Lexa doesn’t work a lot. She does. She’s just always doing it on her own. 

“Oh,” Clarke says, moving to pick up more boxes, just so she doesn’t stare. Lexa’s wearing her glasses again, and her hair is half up, and she looks so good. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Lexa says, half smiling over at Clarke. 

Clarke’s not sure if it’s her imagination, but lately Lexa has been kind of nice to her. Don’t get her wrong, Lexa is still blunt and forward and brutally honest, but she’s also been smiling at Clarke more, and making sure Clarke has a ride home at night. Clarke doesn’t think she does this to everyone, but who knows?

They finish unloading the boxes in silence, and once they finish, Lexa speaks up again. “Hey, so,” she starts, rubbing the back of her neck, and Clarke is pretty sure she’s about to be fired. “I just wanted to let you know that you’re great. I mean, you’re doing great. At this. At working. You’re a good worker.”

Clarke raises her eyebrows at this, wondering why the hell Lexa is nervously babbling on. She just smiles, however, genuinely thankful for the compliment. “Oh, thanks,” she says, chuckling. “I try.”

Lexa smiles and nods at this, before looking away from Clarke and clearing her throat. “Yeah, so, I better go make sure everything's running smoothly. I’ll see you later.”

Clarke just nods, watching the girl quickly walk away before scratching her forehead in confusion. What just happened?

Later, that day however, when Clarke is walking to her car once the store is close, she thinks she understands what Lexa’s nervousness what about. 

“Hey!” she hears from behind her and sees Lexa jogging to her from the store entrance. 

“Lexa?” Clarke asks confused, patting her pockets to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind for Lexa to be returning. She didn’t.

Lexa reaches her finally and slows, somewhat out of breath. “Do you wanna go get some food?” she asks before shaking her head. “I mean it’s late, so it would have to be a diner or something. Or we could go another time. Or we don’t have to, if you don’t want.”

Clarke feels like Lexa is asking her out. She really thinks she’s being asked out. She’s confused, though, because she didn’t think Lexa even liked her that much as employee until recently. Let alone a person. “Yeah, sure. A diner sounds great,” she says, causing Lexa to smile.

“Great,” she says happily, before clearing her throat and walking backwards. “Let me just finish locking up and we’ll go.”

__________________________

 

So, Lexa is kind of a total softie outside of work. She’s sweet, opening doors for Clarke and pulling out Clarke’s chair for her. Clarke still doesn’t know if this is supposed to be a date, though. 

They eat and make easy conversation, which Clarke is happy about. Lexa is so easy to talk to, and she even laughs at Clarke’s lame jokes that usually no one does. 

None of this helps Clarke’s little crush on her. In fact, it just makes the crush that much bigger. 

Lexa pays the bill, refusing to accept Clarke’s money. Clarke just rolls her eyes, promising she’ll pay next time, which causes Lexa’s grin to grow wider.

The girl pushes up her glasses and nods, smiling shyly. “Sure, next time.”

It’s when they’re both walking to their cars, parked right next to each other, that Clarke can’t help but end her curiosity. “Lexa,” she starts, making the girl look over at her. “Was this a date?”

Lexa’s eyes widen at this and her cheeks to red. “Oh, uh, I mean.” She clears her throat before starting again. “Did you want it to be a date?” she asks, causing Clarke to bite her lip. 

“I wouldn’t mind this being a date,” she whispers, moving to lean against her car, Lexa standing right in front of her. “I think I would like it if this was a date.”

Lexa bites her lip to try to smile, but it breaks through anyway. “I was kind of hoping this was a date,” she admits, shyly. “I was just surprised you accepted to even come, if I’m being honest.”

“What? Why?” Clarke asks, confused.

Lexa just looks at Clarke before rolling her eyes. “Because I’m kind of a total jerk at work,” she sighs, running her hand through her hair. “I don’t mean to be, honestly. It’s just, growing up I was always taught to not let anyone take advantage of you. And I’m so young, so I just want people to take me seriously. It’s always been fine, but then you came along.” She chuckles at herself, before shaking her head. “You came along and suddenly I didn’t like being a jerk. I couldn’t be a jerk, even if I tried sometimes. You were too sweet, and funny, and not to mention... really attractive.”

Clarke blushes at this, before reaching up and grabbing Lexa’s hand. “When I first started, I kind of found you intimidating. But, now I know you’re a big softy,” she says, causing Lexa to smile. “Also, Raven may have been making fun of me because I may have kind of had a crush on you, too. Like, since I started.”

Lexa smiles at this, one corner of her mouth lifting. She looks into Clarke’s eyes. “Bullying will not be tolerated on my watch,” she jokes. “I’ll have to make sure she’s fired immediately.”

Clarke smiles, shaking her head at this. She doesn’t understand how Lexa is so different from what she first thought. She takes the girl’s hand and pulls her closer, leaving a slow gentle kiss against her lips. 

When they pull apart, Lexa’s eyes open, and she blinks a few times, shocked, staring at Clarke’s lips. “Oh,” she says, still not looking away.

Clarke just smiles, stepping off from leaning against her car, opening her door. “See you tomorrow, boss.”

“Yeah,” Lexa says, still staring at Clarke, dreamily. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
